Shadows
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Gibbs sees Tony in an unexpected place & his world is turned upside down. Suddenly he is faced with the fact that everything he had only dreamed about can be reality. All he needs to do is step out of the shadows & lay claim to what is his. Can he do it before the jealousy consumes him? Or will he stay in the shadows &watch as Tony takes another. SLASH


**I own nothing...sad to say but true. I am merely borrowing them for a bit of fun and will return them later...much later *smirks***

**This is written for the NCIS Big Bang on LJ. There is artworkfor this located here at AO3...you can find that link to my stories which will lead you to the beautiful pictures on my profile page! Wish I could make it easier...but alas I can not post the link here...*sighs***

**Many thanks to my very awesome and much adored Beta Amy! She is a gift that I treasure and am thankful for everyday.**

**_Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!_**

**_On another note; if my stories are ever pulled and considering the content you never know. I post elsewhere and the links are on my profile page. I understand that FFn has stated that they do not do explicit content and though I respect that, I began writing such stories after reading them here! But I do believe in being prepared and just wanted to let you know._**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

His body screamed for the release he was only able to find at this place. As he tore the pants from the man he had pushed up against the wall, he had a very brief moment of regret. Regret that this was nothing more than a biological need, regret that this man wasn't the man he wanted and regret for the fact that he could barely admit that more than anything, he wanted this.

Tony was brought back into the present when he heard the question from the man under him. "Yes. Got the condom and lube covered." Tony answered as he slipped his now coated fingers into the man's tight entrance. He couldn't remember what the man said his name was as he was met with very little resistance and began thrusting his fingers in and out of the loosening hole. Regardless of the situation, he had no desire to cause pain and was going to make sure that the other man was properly prepped despite of his nearly out of control need.

His fingers scissored inside the man and as he attacked the bare part of his neck with his lips, he felt the sudden rampant need of the other man when he began to thrust his ass earnestly against his fingers.

Quickly Tony added another finger at the same time he curved his index finger upward searching for the prostate wanting to give as much pleasure as he could before he claimed his own mercilessly in the other man's body.

Tony was quickly approaching the moment when he could no longer keep his own primal need in check and his control slipped away.

"Fuck me…please…just fuck me now…" The other man pleaded as sweat rolled down his back.

Removing his fingers from the man's ass, he quickly pulled his jeans down and covered his throbbing cock with a condom. As he lubed his cock, he brought his mouth the man's ear. "Better hang on to the wall. This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

Sensing the truth in the warning, the other man braced himself against the wall, adjusted his stance, and readied himself for what was to come.

Tony lined up his cock and in one powerful thrust entered the other man's body filling him completely; his balls rubbed the base of the man's ass. Tony groaned as the tight heat surrounded his dick and pulled out until the head of his cock was all that was in the man's ass and proceeded to drill the man with relentless power.

"Shit…fuck…that feels so damn good. Harder man…I can take it…"

Easily acquiescing to the man's wishes, Tony picked up the pace grabbed the man's hips for leverage as he vigorously ground his cock deep within him.

"Jesus you're so tight." Tony growled as the man clenched the muscles surrounding his dick. Tony reached around and grabbed the man's cock in his fist stroking it in rhythm with the same frenzied pace he was using to pound the man's ass.

"Yes!" The man cried out before cumming all over Tony's hand. He continued to stroke his cock as he thrust a few more times before he threw his head back and growled out his release as it spilled into the condom.

His movements slowed as he began to gain control over his body. He released the man's now flaccid cock from his hand and laid his forehead on the other man's shoulder. Both men worked to level out their breathing before their brains came back on line.

"What did you say your name was?"

Tony sighed. "I didn't."

Sensing that he had irritated the man, he quickly tried to placate him. "Hey, I get it, that's what this club is all about. No worries."

Pulling out of the man and removing the condom, he took a deep breath. "Call me AJ." There was no way in hell Tony was going to elaborate upon his name. He came to this club, paid the exorbitant membership fees for a reason - anonymity. Freedom to be who he was at his core.

He had known he was bi since he learned about sex and saw no reason why he should limit himself to the fairer sex. After all variety was supposedly the spice of life and he sure as hell liked variety. He kept his dalliances and desire for men secret for the obvious reasons. Society may be coming out of the dark ages but it was no where near as accepting as it needed to be.

"Gonna stick around AJ?"

"No."

The other man realized he was going to get no where fast with the very sexy and handsome man with that approach and opted to try another in hopes of seeing him again.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime." He winked and disappeared into the crowd.

Tony watched as the man disappeared, remembered what he had in his hand, and disposed of the condom in one of the receptacles that were placed all around the club. There weren't many rules but cleaning up after oneself was one of them.

They provided everything needed; throughout the club, there were small cubbies built into the walls every four feet. Each contained wipes, paper towels and a garbage bin and were lit by very low level LEDs casting only enough of a glow for them to be seen. Sure as hell wouldn't matter if it were a spot light however as everything but women were allowed here; Dom/sub, Master/slave, all manner of fetishes and simple anonymous sex.

Upon being accepted as a member, and there were a lot of hoops to jump through for that to happen, an agreement was signed that basically stated –What happens in Shrouded stays in Shrouded.

Tony knew that no one could ever speak about what or whom they may have seen, but he still decided to remain wary and use the name AJ.; it was the only time he acknowledged he was a junior, and that was only because he used the J.

Tony looked around the club and thought how much he had changed, when the call of hard plains and muscles had won over curves and softness. He found more solace and enjoyment with a man and he was done trying to control his desires and conform even if he wasn't ready to broadcast that just yet.

Feeling relaxed he moved from where he was standing in his contemplative state and headed for the exit. Lost in his own thoughts, he never saw the blue eyes that followed his every move.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs sat down at a back table hidden away in a dark corner of the club. He hadn't been a member for very long and was still feeling the place out. Didn't matter about the strict policies regarding privacy that he knew governed this place. He simply wasn't quite ready to trust in that, he was however certain that this was where he wanted to be.

He changed when he went to Mexico having to relieve Shannon and Kelly's deaths. He no longer felt like continuing his destructive search for a red head woman to fill Shannon's place. Clearly, no woman was going to be able to do that and after some soul searching and hard examinations, he opted to allow his hidden desires to surface.

He wasn't ready to do any proclamations or raise a rainbow flag, but he had been interested in men before. He had reveled in the strength that allowed him to free his animalistic needs; the raw passion, intensity and power that a woman wouldn't be able to handle. He had done some very discreet inquiries and found Shrouded. He nearly balked at the yearly membership fee but for what that gave him in return, it was worth every penny.

But right now, he was frozen in his seat at the sight that was right in front of him. Praying that he was cloaked in enough darkness, he watched the two men hungry with need. Never would he have imagined that this man could be an option for him. He assumed, and he damn well knew better than to do that, that the man was straight and clearly, he was mistaken.

His eyes glued to the scene before him, he watched with a feral gleam as the one man he had secretly desired slammed his cock in and out of the ass of the man he had pressed against the wall. The power that was rolling off the younger man was wreaking havoc with his iron willed control. His own cock pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans desperate to be part of the action.

Without further thought, Gibbs brought his hand down releasing his throbbing cock from his jeans and out of his boxers stroking it in tandem with Tony's thrusts. His eyes moved to Tony's ass and the firm globes that he ached to touch and sink his teeth into before returning to the younger man's cock, willing Tony to give him an angle so he could have a better view. He was rewarded when Tony pulled completely out before burying his cock back in the man's ass.

Gibbs' hand fisted his own dick tightly as he began to feel his impending release drawing near as Tony threw back his head in ecstasy and growled his release into his willing victim.

Gibbs clenched his jaw and grabbed a paper towel from the cubby beside him quickly covering his dick and shot ribbons of cum into the towel. He forced his eyes to stay open, never leaving Tony needing to know if the man he was with needed to be removed from the equation. There was no way in hell he was going to let Tony be with someone else now that he knew he could be his.

All he needed was a plan. There was no doubt he could make it happen.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony rubbed the back of his head wondering what the hell he had done to deserve the abuse. Gibbs had head slapped him so many times during the day that McGee tried to run interference and save him. He thought back over every word he had said and everything he had done over the course of the day and drew a blank.

He felt the piercing blue eyes on him and looked up from the screen. He wished he could read what was going on in the man's head. Over the years, he could certainly read him better than most but this time was different, he recognized nothing in his expression.

At this point, he simply wanted to get through the day and get home before he could incur any more of the man's wrath. He hadn't planned on going to the club tonight, he rarely did on a school night, but after today, he needed a release for more than one reason.

The head slaps had turned into a trigger a few years back resulting in a deep seeded need to have the man. Knowing that was not likely, Tony had turned to the club where he was free to fill his desire with no strings attached or possible recognition. It sure as hell wasn't what he wanted but there was no other choice.

Having been slapped so many times that he lost count, his cock was screaming for release and his hand wasn't going to cut it. But at the same time, it was becoming difficult for him to placate himself with what he received there.

Contrary to what he projected, he wanted more than a quick fuck and release. Hell, no one had even noticed that he didn't brag about conquests anymore; he had stopped after Jeanne. Not because of her or the circumstances, but because she had awakened something that had lain dormant or more than likely, he never realized. He wanted a real relationship just not of the traditional kind.

When he had acknowledged his feelings for Gibbs, he knew that a woman would never be enough and that he would be settling if he went down that path. Sure, it was easy to say that he was bi, but to admit that his preference was for men took a bit longer. However once he did, there was no going back.

With that knowledge came the truth that there was only one man that would do and that was someone that Tony knew he couldn't have. So he spent more time at the club getting his base needs met and tried to disconnect from what he truly wanted.

The idea of talking to Gibbs was not something that he could fathom. No scenario had him talking to the man, a marine, married four times and telling him that he was all he wanted that didn't end up with him losing everything. That simply wasn't acceptable. Swallowing his needs, wants and desires, he carried on with his life and tried to keep it all shoved in a box.

It was becoming increasingly difficult and he still could not find any way around it. If there was a way to have everything that he ever wanted, he had not found it yet. Sighing he headed into the bedroom to shower and change. The club was calling his name.

**NCISNCISNCISCNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The door slammed behind him as he walked in his house. His fists clenched at his sides as he paced angrily. His thoughts filled with visions of the man in all matter of positions. The problem was he was not the one with Tony. In every picture in his mind, it was a stranger and that was what pissed him off.

He couldn't control his anger and jealousy at work today. He was constantly torn between the need to touch the man and deck him for keeping his secret. Head slaps were doled out without thought and he knew for a fact that McGee at the very least had noticed. And then there was the look in Tony's eyes; he was confused and hurt not knowing what he had done to earn them.

He needed to get a grip on this before he ended up alienating Tony and losing the one thing that he truly wanted. But everything in him was screaming out at the fact that someone had touched what his and that Tony had taken another. He was his, damn it.

Taking a deep breath trying to get his emotions together he knew what he needed but hesitated to take. He had to find release, but that went against everything that he believed in now. Had he not seen Tony there and not realized that he could have the man it would be a simple matter. Go to the club and find release in a willing body, but now it felt wrong.

He shook his head to dispel that thought, but knew he had to go…take a willing body and release the beast and hope to gain some control for tomorrow. If he looked at it as only a way to keep from causing Tony damage, he could do it. Sighing he went upstairs to shower and then to head to the club. Time to try out what was there until he could have what he wanted.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony stood at the bar sipping a Scotch looking over his glass at the men that were there hoping to find someone that would strike his fancy. Quite a few did actually but tonight he wanted something different…something familiar.

He spent so much time going for the other end of the spectrum and that wasn't doing anything other than barely scratching the surface. Maybe it was time to change it up and find one that was more in line with what he truly wanted. His eyes began searching in earnest and found a couple that just might fit the bill.

He never looked to the shadows for his prey preferring those that were out in the open and honest in their desires and sitting at the second bar there was a man that might do nicely from a distance, he just needed to see him up close. Maybe tonight he would get lucky and if all went well he could chase the loneliness away for a period.

Tony made his way over to the man and as he got closer, he panicked for a moment thinking that it was Gibbs until he found the familiar smell of Old Spice and sawdust wasn't present. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved. He rolled his neck to clear those thoughts as he approached the older man.

His green eyes took in the silver hair, broad chest, and nice ass as the man turned to face him. He was met by gray eyes and a very handsome face…close…it would do. The man in turn took in Tony and his eyes gleamed with interest.

"See something you like?" His voice was deep and husky and Tony was not unaffected.

"Seems like it. How about you?" Tony turned slightly giving the man an eye full as his cock rose to the occasion in its eagerness to find release.

"More and more. You have a preference?" Gray eyes skimmed down Tony's body taking in the innate sexiness that was Tony, thrilled, surprised, and excited by the man's interest.

"With you…." Tony's eyes showing clear arousal and interest as he lowered his mouth to the older man's ear. "I want you to take me hard and make me forget my own name. Are you up for that?" His hand slipped down the man's body until he grasped the hard cock through jeans that were becoming increasingly tight as he stroked it firmly. "Appears that isn't a problem." He nipped at the older man's ear.

Only mildly surprised when the older man turned the tables on him, he was pushed back pressed against the nearest wall, his lips brutally kissed. As the older man plundered his mouth, Tony found that he was pinned against the wall his arms held above his head by his wrists in a grip of sure steel. He struggled to tamp down his natural reaction to fight off the older man and allow he needs to rule his head.

The older man ripped his lips from Tony's nipping and licking his way up his neck reaching his ear. "Gonna make you scream Boy." Feeling the younger man shudder against him, he continued his onslaught.

Tony was lost in the effect that the man's voice and lips were having on him as he tried to press against the cock against the man's thigh desperate to feel more. He needed skin on skin and began to find his voice.

"Fuck me already." He growled as he thrust his hips up with unmet need causing the older man to gasp and grasp his wrists a bit tighter.

"When I'm ready and trust me it will be hard and you will be feeling me for days. Do you have a problem with that?" Grabbing Tony's cock and squeezing it just on the edge of too painful. Despite that, Tony thrust into his hand craving the pain as it took him out of his head.

"No….please…." Tony managed to pant out before the older man ripped the zipper down and freeing the hard cock beneath.

"So needy, couldn't even bother with underwear." He stroked the cock and slipped his body between Tony's knees pinning the man there with a glare. "Don't move." He ordered as he let go of Tony's wrists and made quick work of his own pants freeing his own dick from the tight confines of his pants. Seeing the younger man's eyes watch him with unabashed hunger he stroked his own cock with the same strokes his other hand was stroking Tony.

Running his thumb over the head of his cock, he brought it to Tony's lips. "Have a taste." Tony eagerly opened his mouth sucking the thumb as though it were the man's cock moaning as his tongue lapped up the pre-cum coating it.

"Now, take two fingers in that sweet mouth and get them ready for me." Eagerly taking the fingers Tony began to lick them coating them liberally with saliva.

"What do you want to be called Boy?"

Releasing the fingers from his mouth with a pop Tony responded. "AJ."

The older man nodded. "Then get ready to scream AJ. Though it's a shame that the need to fuck you is stronger than my need to see you on your knees sucking my cock. After the workout you gave my fingers it is a damn shame." In one swift move, the younger man was turned around and pinned against the wall and the two fingers in Tony's ass.

Hissing as the fingers breached his ass, "That's how it's gonna be?" Tony groaned through the pain as the pleasure began to take over.

The older man nodded as he knotted his fingers in the hair on the back of Tony's head turning his lips towards his own as he pounded their lips together in a quick kiss. Taking the bottom lip in between his teeth, he tugged it then bit down. Tony groaned as they fought for dominance biting and chewing at each other's lips mercilessly. Tony let his body ride the waves that the older man was giving him not needing to know his name; it wasn't important as he really didn't care.

He would make sure the man got his release but beyond that, nothing about this mattered. He was nothing more than a body that worked to allow his need for Gibbs to be sated and considering where they were he had little doubt the man thought there could be more. Letting go of those thoughts he went back to losing himself in the sensations that were being wreaked on his body.

The older man quickly decided that he had waited long enough and three fingers were added to Tony's ass quickly and briefly, before they were removed, his cock sheathed and lubed with fast efficiency. Without warning, he thrust in the warm heat of Tony's entrance.

"Fuck!" He roared as he felt the man beneath him tighten around his cock drawing him further into his body. "Ready for more are you?" growling before he took an earlobe between his teeth biting down.

The sounds the younger man made wreaked havoc on his control. He had not expected such a reaction and right now was not the time he wanted to lose it. Determined to give AJ what he wanted and in turn take his own pleasure in the sexy man he was ready to fuck within an inch of his life.

"You know you like it. Should I fuck you deeper?" He growled as he placed one of his hands under AJ's shirt and pinched the hard nub between his fingers. "Is that what you need?"

"Fuck yes!" Tony screamed.

The older man's mouth descended to Tony's throat his teeth gnawing their way up the tender flesh, across his jaw line to his ear. "Good…because I am nowhere near done with you…gonna thrust my dick so deep in your ass you're gonna feel it at the back of your throat."

"Fuck…you're so nice and tight." Thrusting his cock into AJ deeper with every push, he felt the walls of the other man's ass tightly grip his dick ensuring that every nerve ending was touched setting his own need on fire. Looking down and licking his lips, he noticed the lush juices flowing from AJ's cock.

Tony became aware as well and took matters into his own hand, deciding to taunt the older man. He lowered one hand away from the wall and to his seeping dick gathering the pre-cum that was pooled there with his fingers.

"You want this?" Tony held his two cum covered fingers up towards the older man's lips. He nodded and flicked his tongue out, only to have AJ pull his fingers back.

"No…you're going to have to wait till I cum all over your hand as you stroke my cock. You want a taste you damn well better earn it." Sticking the two fingers in his mouth, Tony licked and sucked his fingers clean moaning for emphasis.

"Such a fucking tease." The older man snarled. "Maybe I won't lay a hand on your dick…take my pleasure and deny you yours. What do you think of that?" Mercilessly, he worked his dick in and out of the younger man in a more frenzied pace feeling AJ begin to thrust his ass back in tandem with his own movements.

Tony hissed as his prostate was being stroked with every thrust causing tremors to flow through his body as it raced to completion.

"No…you aren't cumming yet." Taking his one hand from AJ's nipple and he circled his fingers at the base of his cock and around his balls staving off the impending orgasm.

"Shit….please…I need to cum." Tony panted frantically desperate to find a release.

The older man gave a dark chuckle as he squeezed his prize a little tighter. "All in good time AJ and only when I say you can. Understand?"

Tony could only nod unable to form words.

"Good." Scratching his fingers over AJ's cock, he smirked at the wonderful sounds it elicited from the man under him.

"Now…I am going to continue hammering my dick in and out of your ass." Growling as he picked up the pace realizing it was futile to try and drag this out. Damn shame really; had been a long time since he had such a fine ass for his pleasure. Not that there weren't sexy willing men here, but AJ was a more than exceptional in every sense of the word and the thought of having the cock that his hand was firmly gripped around pounding into his own ass had his dick twitch in agreement.

"Jesus AJ …feels too damn good…your ass squeezing my dick." Increasing the rate in which he was thrusting and growling with feral need, he pushed Tony further into the wall. He was so close; holding back was no longer an option.

Taking pity on AJ, he began to jack his dick in the same rhythm he was pounding into his ass and he lowered his lips to the younger man's ear. "Cum for me AJ…let me hear you scream."

That was all it took and Tony let out a scream as cum flew from his dick with jet force. The older man continued to stroke, milking him dry as his own orgasm flowed through his body with lightning speed.

Tony's whole body was filled with pleasure as he sought to get air to his lungs and the older man wasn't in much better shape, as he struggled to breathe resting his forehead on AJ's strong shoulders. He nearly came undone when the older man brought his hand covered in his own cum to his lips to lick it clean.

"Damn; if we ever meet again I do believe I need to drink this from the source." leering at the younger man as he pulled out removing the condom and disposing of it in a wall receptacle. Grabbing wipes, he made quick work of cleaning off the younger man since he was having trouble coming down.

Tony looked at the older man and gave him a smirk. "Thanks."

"AJ, no need to thank me as I got my own pleasure out of that as well. Damn fine ass you have." tossing the wipes before he fixed and adjusted his clothing. "If we hook up again maybe I can feel that dick of yours in my ass. I'm game."

Tony chuckled. "Maybe." He adjusted his own clothing as he watched the older man walk away. Running his hands through his hair as he thought about what he really wanted and how close that man was to his reality. He just might take him up on that offer he thought turning to head towards the door

He stopped in his tracks as the hairs on his neck stood on end. He turned looking for the eyes that he felt were on him. Seeing no one, he shook his head figuring that maybe it was just a man checking him out for the future as he made his way towards the exit.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs sat there his blue eyes boring into Tony's back as he left the club. He needed to get a handle on his rage before he moved. He turned his eyes to the man Tony had let take him and fought back the urge to confront him and wrap his hands around the man's neck.

Rationally he knew that it wasn't his fault; he had no idea Tony was his and that he should have never laid a hand on the man let alone fucked him. Hell, Tony had no idea he was claimed yet either. After tonight though he needed to rectify that as there was no way in hell another person was going to touch what was his.

_****Flashback****_

_He watched as Tony walked into the club and was glad that he had picked a dark area before he showed up. As the younger man started his search, he was transfixed and wary to see who would strike his fancy. A part of him wondered if he were too old for Tony and that despite the fact that Tony was bi that he might not be his type. Not that it would to stop him; one thing he could do was woo. After that was where he had issues, but this would be different and he was damn well going to have Tony, issues be damned._

_He saw several men that seemed similar to the one he had seen Tony with the last time but not one of them captured his attention; in fact, he barely seemed to acknowledge their interest. Then it happened. Tony gracefully made his way over to his prey as Gibbs' fists clenched with jealousy. Blue eyes glared at the one who caught HIS Tony's attention and he was stunned._

_The man was damn near his twin with a few exceptions. What the hell? This was so different from the last time. It did not help his rage however; he was here and wanted the younger man; there was no need for a cheap-assed substitute. Taking a deep breath his eyes glued on the pair desperately wanting to go claim the younger man but he needed to know more._

_This was pure hell. He was frozen by indecision; wanting to make a move but afraid to lose everything. He was being a fucking coward and he was paying the price as he watched the scene unfold. Someone else was going to have their hands, lips, mouth and dick on what was his and he had no one to blame but himself._

_Seething, he watched his doppelganger manhandle Tony against the wall, pulling out his cock. Fighting the urge to get up throw the other man to the side and fill Tony with his own dick, he sat and watched. His hand dropped to his groin squeezing his cock hard trying to stave off the need that was coursing through his veins._

_His body was screaming for some release but as he watched the sight before him, he made up his mind. There would be no release until he was inside of Tony. And then Tony would know without a shadow of a doubt to which he belonged._

_Growling as his "twin" plunged into to Tony's body, moaning as he thrust in and out, the only thought in his head was that it was a damn good thing the club was anonymous as it prevented him from hunting the other man down. He knew that he was a possessive and jealous bastard but he hadn't expected the depth of those feelings for Tony._

_Hell they weren't together yet and he knew that he needed to get a grip on these emotions before that ever happened. He could leave and not subject himself to watching someone with Tony…but he was unable to do that. As hard as it was for him to sit through this, he was entranced by Tony. The way he moved, the sounds he made, the way his back arched into a touch and his cock…he wanted to devour the man. Tonight was the last night he would sit on the sidelines and do nothing to have the man that he wanted. _

_Blue eyes glared as the other man licked Tony's cum from his fingers…that was his. Taking deep breaths to center his rage and prevent a bloodbath, he opted to start planning. One thing was for sure he couldn't treat Tony the way he did today; that would end this before it ever began._

_Relieved that at least the show was over, he ignored his own cock that was painfully pushing against his zipper still refusing to take his relief in his own hands. He remembered that a flyer was handed to him as he entered the club; something about the anniversary and masks._

_A feral grin erupted on his face as he thought of just how he could claim Tony and without causing the younger man to run. There would be the aftermath to worry about but everything that he had seen tonight had convinced him that Tony was interested in him. It may not be dinner and roses but he was certain that after the fact that he could show Tony that this was what he wanted._

_He had always been better with actions than words and though he knew that words would be needed to convince Tony that it wasn't a joke, he would make damn sure that his actions left no doubt. _

_***End Flashback***_

Looking down at his watch, he made sure he gave Tony time to leave before picking up the flier and leaving himself. His thoughts centered on how to insure that they would both there and how he would know which masked man was Tony.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony fell into his chair after kicking off his shoes wondering what had possessed Gibbs to be so driven to solve this case. There was no other word for it; they had been pushed to the brink as though there was a fire chasing them. Not that the man didn't demand their best each and every time but he couldn't help feeling there was more there.

Sighing as he lay back against the couch and relaxed, letting the week's drama and intensity leave his body remembering that they now had a four day weekend off because of the case. That was worth all the headaches that he had endured…though he had to admit that there weren't that many head slaps this week. Whatever had crawled up Gibbs' ass last week had apparently left him but he had missed the contact as sad as that was.

He hadn't planned on heading to the club at all in the near future after his last encounter left him wanting more than just a release, thank you and goodbye. However, he was nowhere near ready to make any sort of confrontation with the man that he wanted. He would eventually, but he needed to figure out how to get there and he was certain that would involve copious amounts of alcohol.

There was also an event on the schedule and he usually avoided those just for the sake of principle. But maybe it was just what he needed; fun and something different. He didn't have to hook up at all; he could just go and let loose. He seemed to remember something about anniversary and masks. Anonymous dirty fun; can't go wrong with that.

He looked at the coffee table and saw the flyer that he had tossed there days ago before the case and all the insanity that ensued. He picked it up and read the details, smirking as the words leather and masks popped out at him. This could be a great deal of fun and give him an opportunity to let loose. He sure as hell didn't have to be on the prowl but there was no need to let a room full of leather covered asses go to waste.

Thankful that there were a few hours before the event to get ready and regroup he stood and began shedding his clothes as he made his way to the shower, turning on the water. He stepped in and let the heat of the water undo the tension that he had been carrying with him all week.

Placing his hands on the tiles in front of him, he arched his back letting the water flow down his back and over his ass. He let his thoughts flow like the water trying to gain control over them. He was at his breaking point and needed to get a handle on his emotions before he did something he would regret.

Hell, maybe that is just what he needed to do; push Gibbs against the nearest wall and kiss him within an inch of his life. Then at least he would know one way or another and not have this hanging over him wreaking havoc in his mind. But the outcome was what worried him and prevented him from doing just that.

He had no desire to ruin what he did have with the man; the friendship, partnership and longevity. Sure, he could argue that the outcome may give him what he really wanted but that seemed so farfetched given everything that he knew about the man.

And now it was starting to take its toll hence the reason he visited the club more often. He needed the release that he found there with strangers, the release that he needed with the one man that he didn't have and believed that he couldn't have.

He rolled his neck letting the tension leave as he cleared his mind and allowed one of his fantasies to take place of the deeper festering thoughts that he tried so hard to ignore. Feeling the water roll down his back, he let his mind imagine them as calloused hands touching every inch of his naked skin.

He lifting up from the wall so the water could cascade down his chest and follow along the fine trail of hairs leading to his cock. He took one hand from the wall and trailed his fingers down his chest grazing his nipple before continuing down to stroke the length of his cock.

Spreading his legs further apart, he allowed the water to stream down and caress his anus as a finger would. Groaning, his fingers grazed the underside of his shaft and traveled up to the pre-cum beginning to flow from the head. Using his thumb, he pressed down on his slit before running it over the head and touching his sensitive ridge.

Wanting and needing more he let his forehead come to rest on the cool tiles of the shower wall taking his hand from the wall and to his ass letting the water act as lube as he ran it around the tight muscle while he continued to stroke his cock. Moaning as he slid a finger into his body working it in and out, he increased the friction on his cock.

"Fuck."

Adding another finger feeling the stretch and burn as he pushed in deeper wanting to be filled more he scissored his fingers a few times and adding a third finger plunged inside his body and grazed his prostate.

His hands worked in tandem as his body thrust between them faster as his release beckoned. He let his mind fill in the details of blue eyes and silver hair as his balls drew up into his body and cum hit the shower wall.

"Jethro" The name fell from his lips without thought as the tremors ran through his body. What he wouldn't give for the real thing. Catching his breath, he removed his fingers feeling the emptiness that he had escaped briefly return and knew there was only one cure for it. Sighing deeply as the weight returned and settled itself back on his heart, he reached for the soap to finish his shower.

Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and padded to his closet hoping that his leather pants were where he last remembered seeing them. He hadn't worn them in years having stopped the club scene after he met the man of his dreams. He snickered inwardly at that thought…since when had he become such a sap?

Finding the black leather pants in the back of his closet still in the clear plastic wrap was a bonus. Now all he needed was to find a shirt that did them justice. Going through hanger after hanger he found what would do the trick, a green silk lace up shirt that he had made a few years back for one of Abby's event. It would be perfect with the pants.

He had to wonder if maybe he should just let the idea of he and Gibbs ever getting together fall to the wayside and work towards finding someone that would fill the void and build something from there. Not the right way to go about it but it was the only way that he would be able to move forward.

Sucked…it wasn't what he wanted…wasn't going to be whom he wanted. But this living a solitary existence wasn't cutting it anymore. It was time to take a step forward.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs had hurried home and gotten ready so that he could park with in sight of Tony's apartment. He needed to know what the man was wearing in detail so that there would be no mistakes when he made his move tonight. He was certain that he would recognize the man's form regardless of the mask …but damn it, this was just too important to leave to chance.

He looked down at his own leather clad legs amazed and wished they were jeans. Just because the fit him like a glove and he had to admit that he looked good didn't mean that he was comfortable. He found a place online that he could order them from after sending his measurements and it was because of that they fit him so well. Paired with the white button down, he knew he could tempt Tony to look his way.

There was no way that he was going to let anyone else put his or her hands or any other body part on Tony. Tonight Tony was going to know to whom he belonged. Gibbs rubbed his hand down his face as he waited and watched. He had no idea if Tony even planned on attending the event.

It wasn't as if he could suggest it…but he had a feeling that the younger man was reaching some sort of breaking point and that he would need it. He could only hope his gut was on track as usual.

"Holy fuck." He whispered as Tony walked out of his apartment. Gibbs was transfixed by the vision. Never had the man looked so edible. Blue eyes took in the long leather clad legs and stopped…leered and growled as he took in the laces that were over Tony's cock.

The pants were like a second skin showing the firm muscles of his legs and the length of the cock that lay below. He wanted to take the man right now and prevent anyone from seeing what belonged to him.

Reigning in those thoughts, he knew that he had to approach this carefully and proceed as he had planned despite the desire to end this here and now and drag Tony up to his apartment, rip off those damn pants and lay claim to the man. However, there would be claiming done much later tonight and he could wait for that…he was a patient man when it suited him.

Watching Tony walk to his car and admiring his ass in the pants from his angle, he started his car. He wasn't going to make a mistake and assume that because Tony had on leather that he was going to the Leather and Masks party. For all he knew he could be headed to a regular club.

He took extra care in following the man making sure he was far enough behind not to cause any attention to himself. He chuckled at the look on Fornell's face when he asked to borrow his car and offered to leave the Charger in its stead for the night. He needed a non-descript car and he knew that Tobias had a date.

His eyes were on his prize as he watched the other man take the exit that lead to the club. This was going to be good…he would have to make sure not to damage Tony's pants tonight…he definitely wanted to see him in those again.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony sat at the far bar watching the sea of leather clad males without seeing any of them. His resolve to move forward left him completely the minute he stepped in the club and at the moment he had no idea how to get that back. For now, he would just enjoy the view.

He couldn't deny the fact that a few men peaked his interest even with the masks on. They covered everything but the eyes and mouth leaving those in clear view. He lifted his gaze over his drink and met a pair of blue eyes. The color was startling and would give Gibbs a run for his money.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at the man letting his gaze travel down his body taking in the broad chest underneath the white button down shirt, long legs clad in black leather and finally settling on the bulge that was pressing against the supple leather.

"Happy to see me?" Tony quipped.

"You have no idea." The other man growled.

Tony swallowed hard after an unexpected jolt of desire struck him. He tried to regain his equilibrium but was thwarted when the other man leaned over letting his lip graze his ear and practically purred, "Seems you're just as happy to see me as well". His fingers ghosted over Tony's cock.

Tony bit back a moan not wanting the man to know what he was doing to him. It was too soon for that and he was determined to draw on his resolve and resist the sexy man.

"Could be one of those leather clad asses out there on the dance floor showing me their moves…and assets." Tony's eyes sparkled as he caught the flare of jealousy flickering in the other man's eyes.

Moving closer to Tony their chests nearly touching the air between them charged. "I have more than enough for you to handle." Taking Tony's hand, he placed it on his cock and stroked it.

"Fuck." Tony tried to bite back the word and the moan but was unable to stop it or his hand from continuing to stroke the other man's cock.

"Oh we will be…just not yet." Wrapping his hand around the younger man's neck, he pulled their lips together in a brutal kiss. Allowing his pent up desire free reign there was no way in hell he was going to hold back.

Tony let the man lead, it felt to damn good to stop or fight at the moment and right now it was simply a grope and a kiss. He had to give it to the guy, he sure as hell knew how to kiss, and Tony was quickly losing control over his own body's needs and reactions.

Tony pulled his lips away enough to speak, to ask one question; one that he usually didn't give a shit about. "What's your name?"

Taking advantage of the fact that Tony had moved his mouth, he let his lips travel to the tender flesh on his neck as he answered. "Lee." He continued to work his way to the other side of Tony's neck. "And your name?"

"AJ." Tony managed to gasp out when teeth bit down on his flesh. His hand went of its own accord to the back of Lee's head wanting to hold him in place and never wanted him to stop.

Lee lifted his head and stood pulling Tony up and pressing their bodies together as his lips descended upon the younger man's again. Wanting more…needing to taste the man in any way that he could, he directed them towards a wall meeting no protest from Tony.

He wanted more…so much more than a quick hard fuck against a wall but now was not the time for him to lose sight of the bigger picture. It had to start here in the darkness and shadows before being revealed. This was the only way the other man would open up and accept what he was offering…only after he had it and knew that it was real.

Pushing Tony up against the wall he thrust his leg between the younger man's, his thigh pressing against the cock and balls underneath the laces; just small leather ties were holding back a small portion of what he wanted to devour. He wanted every inch of the man and it was going to take years for him to have his fill, but it started now.

Tony felt the wall at his back and then the pressure on his groin sending delicious shock waves through his body. He thrust his hips forward increasing the friction desperate for more. Lee obliged as he lowered a hand between them stroking the outline of his cock.

Lee slipped his hands under the silk shirt that covered the body that he desperately wanted to see in all its naked glory…but not here. There was no way that he was going to put Tony on display for other's eyes.

Tweaking a nipple as his hand ran across it, he reveled in the keening sounds coming from the younger man. He placed his lips over the silk of the shirt sucking the other nipple into his heated mouth.

Tony was quickly losing his mind over the feel of wet silky heat and teeth over his nipple. The sensations were driving him mad; the mix of textures and temperatures, the rough and the smooth were intoxicating. He was desperate for Lee to find his other nipple, wanting more…wondering just what his cock would think of that wet heat surrounding it.

"Please…" Escaped Tony's mouth without consent or warning causing Lee to smirk and continue his assault on the willing body before him. It was far more than he had ever hoped. He had hoped when they were finally able to touch one another the contact would be electric melding the two of them together. If this was what their touching brought on, he could only imagine the feeling when his cock was balls deep in Tony's ass.

God help him he wanted that more than he had wanted anyone or anything…Tony may have been the one begging for more but he was silently screaming for it. Every cell in his body wanted the man under him and he felt as though his blood was pumping for the sole purpose of claiming this man. Never had his need been so deep or so great and unable to control it anymore, he gave in.

Lee wandered down his throat, biting, licking, growling. He knew he was probably giving the other man bruises, but he couldn't stop. Tony gasped as he felt the mouth biting hard on his neck, but he really couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Lee brought his hand to the laces on Tony's pants finally freeing his prize. Taking possession of the cock, he began to stroke it from base to tip, his fingers encircling the entire shaft owning it. He felt Tony's reaction to his touch feeding him and encouraging him even more.

"How much do you want this AJ? What if I want it all?" He growled in the man's ear.

Tony, his breath coming in uneven pants tried to make sense of what the man was saying. "All?"

Lee lowered his other hand to Tony's balls rolling them in his hands as his other hand continued to stroke his cock using his thumb to work the head.

"All of it AJ…every inch of you…every night. I want everything that you have to give and I'll give it right back for as long as you're willing to give me."

Tony's hands were trembling in part from the question and revelation and because his body was already desperate to find release. A part of him wanted to give over everything to this man…part of his brain sensed this was everything that he had ever wanted. That was warring with what was left of his rationality. And then he took a deep breath breathing in everything before he opened his mouth.

"That's what I want. And after the masks come off?"

"I still want it all…everything." Lee's answer complete in its simplicity saying more with his eyes than any words could.

Tony took Lee's face in his hands his green eyes burning with need. "Then take me now." The calloused fingers continued stroking him feeling like fire filling him with desire and lust. He wanted – no, needed – more skin-on-skin contact and he was going to get it, even if he had to rip each stitch of clothes off the older man. He ground his hips against Lee's, urging the other man to pick up the pace.

Lee wanted to tell the younger man more but there was no time, his control was strained and wasn't sure he'd be able to last much longer.

Tony looked at the other man. "No need for prep…I stretched myself before I left home."

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you want someone other than me?" Gesturing around the room at the other men his voice took a menacing tone, "Would you like someone else?" He squeezed the cock in his hand roughly, wanting to get his point across.

Tony groaned in pain. "No…I fucked my own fucking fingers to a fantasy. I came here to watch …never intending to do more than that. Till you…" He found himself unable to explain fully without revealing more than he intended.

"You'll let me claim you…no barriers between us?" Lessoning his grip on Tony's dick before he continued, "I don't share. There will be no need for anyone else…is that understood?" His voice was clear and concise telling Tony everything he needed to know.

"Yes…no barriers…no others."

"Still gonna prep you AJ…my cock is a bit larger than your fingers. Not going to hurt you and there is no way that one time tonight is going to satisfy me."

Lee pulled Tony's pants down and turned him into the wall kissing his back as he eased a finger into Tony's tight ass with one hand as his other struggled to lower his own pants. Tony was not even sure when the other man managed to get the lube, he didn't care how, he was merely thankful for it. His body opened around the finger and it was clasped with wet heat; Lee continued working that finger in and out slowly before adding a second. Tony couldn't wait for Lee to get inside of him; he was being kept on edge as the older man played with his dick, the fingers still preparing him.

He circled his arms around the older man's back, his fingers grasping for purchase, sure that he was leaving marks as he felt the head of the man's cock at his entrance. One hand went to the wall in front of him as he felt his ass being filled up inch by inch with Lee's cock.

Giving the younger man a moment to adjust to his girth, he relished the heat that was surrounding his dick. Feeling the walls tremor and squeeze around him left him wanting more of everything that was happening. As for Tony; never had the younger man ever felt so full both physically and emotionally. He pulled Lee tighter wanting him deeper inside him. As he was granted his request, he felt his release nearing wishing that he wasn't so close not wanting to let go just yet.

That was it, Lee pulled nearly all the way out, and thrust back in finding Tony's prostate right away. He saw the immediate reaction knowing he was in the right position he began thrusting in earnest. Tony felt every inch of Lee as the older man claimed his body.

Unable to hang on to it Tony cried out as his release covered Lee's hand and the wall in front of him. Panting to catch his breath as Lee leaned down and nipped at Tony's back and neck as he neared his release. Lifting up and tilting his head back he cried out as he came.

Tony could feel the heat and remembered vaguely hearing his name, his real name, coming off Lee's lips as he felt the warmth of the other man's cum filled him and the weight of the body against his. Their breathing was ragged as they struggled to come out of the haze.

Tony turned to face Lee with the famous DiNozzo smile gracing his face causing Lee to panic a bit. Through the mask he could see Tony's eyebrow cocked and he readied himself for what ever was coming hoping beyond hope that he hadn't damaged the one chance he had for what he wanted.

He knew that it was a risk approaching this from the shadows but he felt that this was the best way…the only way that Tony could accept that he was wanted and that it was him who wanted him.

"So…I have one question. Well at least for the time being." Tony cocked his head, his eyes serious as he wanted to know the truth and he knew those blue eyes wouldn't lie.

"Ok." Lee was filled with trepidation. One question could undo everything. His heart was pounding in his chest again only this time it was at risk.

"Was this real…or were you simply playing with me Jethro?" He wasn't sure he could handle the answer but he needed to know. Was this a game to the man? Or was it as real to Jethro as it was to him? He had his suspicions that it was Jethro when he took that deep breath earlier. The man's scent was something that he dreamed about.

Then when the words fell from the older man's mouth he was shocked, hopeful and wary all at once. He never expected to have everything he had ever wanted handed to him. But…why this route? That was a question for later if in fact the answer to the current question was yes.

"All real Tony." Jethro took a deep breath. "Maybe I could have or should have approached you differently…but I honestly didn't know how to bring it up. There were so many doubts and questions that I wasn't sure how to approach this. But you are everything that I want."

Tony looked at the man before him understanding what he meant and sighed. "I get that…I wanted to approach you for years. But there always seemed to be obstacles…doubts…you know."

"Only too well Tony. But you-" Gesturing his hands between them. "This and everything in between is what I want."

Tony smiling shyly as he chuckled. "Good…me too."

Jethro grabbing the younger man's hand looked deeply into the green eyes clearly wanting Tony to see his sincerity. "Why don't we clean up and go to my house. We have a long weekend and we can talk…"

"Talk?" Tony leered at Jethro.

"Yes." Jethro grinned. "And make love all weekend…explore each other all night long in the privacy of our bed. How's that sound?"

"Like heaven."


End file.
